Letters and secrets reveal
by Nyrihaz
Summary: Hermione is going to write Harry a letter in where she tells him her feelings. What will be his reaction? I write this to be around the summer before the sixth book.


**Letters and secrets reveal**

Well… this is a little something that got into my head at night. Sorry for the grammar errors, English is not my first language. I don't really think this is good… but hope someone likes it.

Sumary: Hermione is going to write Harry a letter in where she tells him her feelings. What will be his reaction? I write this to be around the summer before the sixth book.

I own only the idea of the story. Only that and nothing more…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she was writing the letter the tears escaped her eyes. She did not wanted to cry, but she could not stop the tears either.

_Dear Harry:_

_What's the _point_ of being at your side?_

_I do not make any differences…  
_

_What's the point of looking at you?_

_You don't look at me the same way…_

_What's the point of whishing you the best?_

_When it means my suffering…_

_What's the pint of __being only your friend?_

_When I want to be more…_

_What's the point of __writing this?_

_The point is that I love you and will always be there for you._

_With love, _

_Hermione_

She finished the letter and writes the name in the envelope. She then sends her owl towards Harry's house whishing that he may love her back even knowing that it was stupid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of and owl in the window waked up Harry.

"Who could the letter be this time" said Harry as he walked towards the window

As he picked the letter he saw it was Hermione's. He was about to put the letter in a pack of many letter without been read when he saw tears in the envelope.

"She was crying? But why…" he tough as he opened the letter

When he finished reading he was crying.

"She loves me? Hermione loves me!" Harry shouted "But… she thinks I don't love her"

Harry did not know what to do. At the moment he was really confuse.

"Hermione love me… I think I love her to… but I am not sure this is the best idea…" he thought "But if I don't tell her it will be worst and it will be lying."

He then decided what to do. He got a quill out and started writing a letter to Hermione.

**Dear Hermione:**

**I don't know why you think I don't care about you, because I really care about you.**

**You have always been there for me... in the goods and bad times you have helped me. Even when you like to follow the rules you have broken them for helping me.**

**You are more important to me than you think… and I really care for you… but is just I don't know if telling you my felling will do better or would put you in danger.**

**I just want to tell you that I… I care for you more than you will ever know and more than I dare to say… but I guess is the best to say it. After all only you will know, at least for now…**

**I love you Hermione Jane Granger. I love you more than I should**

**Yours, **

**Harry**

Harry finished the letter and as fast as he could he send Hedwigh towards Hermione house.

"I just wish that she believes me… and that she understand who difficult this is to me." Harry tough as he went to his bed... And for the first time in many weeks he did not dream of Sirius or Voldemort. He dreamed about Hermione and a world without war.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That morning Hermione woke up with a start when she heard an owl in the window.

She looked at the window and saw Hedwigh there. Almost instantly she was reading Harry's letter.

When she finished reading a smile was in her lips and this time she was crying of happiness. Because even when she knew that difficult times were coming she knew Harry loved her and she would do everything she could for helping him end the war.

Authors' note:

Well that is it. Well I did this at night and English is not my first's language so sorry for the grammars mistake. Review please.

Bye, Nyrihaz 


End file.
